


His Love Guard Me Through The Night

by lightshinesthru



Series: Before I go to Sleep [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy llluuuurvvess Harry, M/M, Manipulative Merlin, Merlin and Eggsy smut, Mild Language, Protective Harry, Roxy being awesome, Spies & Secret Agents, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightshinesthru/pseuds/lightshinesthru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy remembering Harry and Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love Guard Me Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this as a chapter to the story As I Lay Me Down to Sleep, but I realized it worked better as a snapshot. They could be dreams, but they are memories of his relationship before his injury so he's a more reliable narrator. Some of these stories will be told from other perspectives as well. I'll label them when they occur. 
> 
> I wanted to write something celebratory for the SCOTUS ruling. This was supposed to be a fluffy domestic story, but that didn't work out. On the upside there is some Merlin/Eggsy stuff. 
> 
> As always happy reading and I love comments, kudos, thoughts, or opinions. I don't own anything and it's not beta read so all mistakes are on me. Let me know if you have suggestions or ideas for things you might like to see in one shots. Consider this my offer to write from prompts on this series.

In the immediate aftermath of killing Valentine and knocking off ‘bang a hot princess in a megalomaniac’s mountain lair after saving the world’ from my bucket list I went back to meet Merlin. Once I was on board he crowded me against the wall of the plane and frowned. During Kingsman training I witnessed Merlin in various shades of frustrated and angry, but I’d never seen this look before. He looked murderous, in fact I had seen him kill and look less dangerous. In the next heartbeat he was pressed against me and mouth was on mine. Merlin was not and will never be a man of half measures. His kiss was consuming and when I let out a slight gasp he took advantage and deepened the kiss.

 

In the months I spent getting to know Merlin I will admit to having many fantasies. He was a commanding figure and managed to look intimidating while wearing a jumper, not an easy feat. However, in all those months I never once had the idea he was interested on me beyond my potential as a candidate. At one point I thought he and Roxy were making the beast with two backs, though she assured me that wasn’t at all the case. In retrospect, she seemed to make it very clear that they were in no way involved. Merlin grabbed my hair and pulled my neck to the side so he could suck and bite his way to my collarbone. I let out a needy moan and could feel the Scot bastard smirking against my neck.

 

“No more princesses for you.”

 

“Jealous are we?”

 

“I don’t share well Eggsy.”

 

I was saved from answering by a chirp from the computer. Merlin cursed gave another quick and dirty kiss before answering the message. Apparently Rox was freezing her non-existent bollocks off and would we mind terribly picking her up? I felt like a complete tosser for leaving her so I could have a post-world saving shag. Though I couldn’t bring myself to feel guilty about the moment I shared with Merlin. He told Roxy we were enroute and we left the mountain behind. Merlin probably unlocked the cells and I’m sure he planned to have someone pick up the survivors, but he didn’t seem particularly concerned with them.

 

I had to wonder how much of my time with the princess Merlin witnessed, judging by the raging hard-on he was sporting probably most if not all. It shouldn’t and didn’t surprise me that Merlin was a bit of a voyeur; it was a lot of his job description. I doubted he was passive, I was betting he liked to be in charge and direct whoever he was watching. I couldn’t help but imagine Merlin watching Harry fuck me telling him how to move and what to do to me. I knew Harry would listen to Merlin, if he listened to anyone. It was probably the hottest thing I’d ever imagined. Then it came back to me that Harry was dead, it still wasn’t real. Merlin told me he sent a retrieval team for Galahad’s body because you never leave a Kingsman behind.

 

After we picked up Roxy she gave me a solid punch to the jaw when Merlin told her why we were late. The shit just smirked and I had a feeling he was using Roxy to punish me. That was the day I truly understood that Merlin was not just a manipulative son of a bitch but a fucking puppet master of other humans. I couldn’t argue that I deserved it, but I glared at Merlin to let him know I was wise to his game.

 

While we were on our back to London I got Rox a blanket and hot tea. I heard the chime indicating there was another incoming transmission. I didn’t hear what was said but Merlin made a strange noise that on anyone else would sound like they were trying to stop a sob. Roxy and I exchanged a glance and she looked expectantly at me and then the door to the cockpit. I closed the door quietly behind me when I entered and sat in the second chair.

 

“Merlin? Mate, is everything alright?” He didn’t look over at me. In fact, he angled his head away so I couldn’t see any of his face or expression. I had no idea what had happened to turn the most direct man I’d ever met into someone who wouldn’t even look at me. Merlin was almost unnerving with the amount of eye contact he used. It terrified some of the recruits in training. They said he looked at them like they were insects and he was a kid with a magnifying glass. I never had that impression. It was more that he watched every reaction and used it to form an impression. Harry once told me that Merlin studied micro-expressions and it made him seem almost psychic, but he was just excellent at reading people, taking in vast information, and quickly extrapolating from the information.

 

“Harry’s alive.”

 

_Kingsman***Kingsman***Kingsman***Kingsman***Kingsman***Kingsman***_

 

The first thing I always think of when I think of Harry isn’t his suits, or Kingsman glasses, or what a badass he is in a fight. No, the first thing I think of is his smile. It’s usually small and more of a smirk, but sometimes he would look at me and just smile like a regular man. A man unburdened by the weight of running a clandestine espionage agency with borderline sociopaths working for him. He would smile at me like I was the only person in the world and nothing made him happier. I lived for those moments, just tiny fleeting things. I loved Harry for all of him, but those were the moments I cherished more than any other.

 

Having your lover, boyfriend, or husband as your boss is a pain in the ass. But I promise you that having an overprotective one when you work in a dangerous job is even worse.  It was months before Harry let me go on a solo mission and it was the easiest one any agent had been given since V-Day. Pop over to Brussels, run surveillance on a possible new drug cartel, then back to London. _Do not engage the targets Galahad. Surveillance only, is that understood?_ Harry could be a right wanker when he was throwing his weight around as Arthur. It chafed because I knew I had to prove myself, more than the other agents. I may have helped bring down Valentine, but I failed the final test to become a Kingsman. Not only that, but I was from the wrong part of London and definitely had an unsavory background. Merlin, Harry, and Roxy especially were quick to shut down any whiff of discontent about my new position. In a way that made it all worse because like school yard bullies the agents and even some of the support staff seemed to think I couldn’t defend myself. So I spent weeks convincing Harry and Merlin I could do the run. Even when they let me go Harry stayed up with Merlin monitoring every second. I think he about drove Merlin mad. It was worth it because when I came back, let’s just say Harry knows how to be welcome someone home. 


End file.
